A cellular radiotelephone system consists of a number of base stations and radiotelephone handsets. The user receives and places radiotelephone calls through the handset, which is in radio communication with one of the base stations.
A satellite radio communication system, such as the IRIDIUM.RTM. system, has a network of satellites in a low earth polar orbit, each satellite performing the same function as a base station. The satellites transmit and receive signals from a satellite subscriber unit (SSU) to form a radiotelephone system, allowing users to place radiotelephone calls from anywhere in the world to anywhere else in the world.
A SSU designed for use in the IRIDIUM.RTM. system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,522 ('552 patent), issued on Sep. 14, 1996 and assigned to Motorola, Inc. The '552 patent describes an SSU having an antenna that rotates from an inactive position with respect to the handset to an active position with respect to the handset. Because of the rotating feature of the antenna with respect to the handset, a robust RF connection between the antenna port of the handset and the antenna is necessary in order for the SSU to operate properly during a call.
As the world's communications needs continue to grow, there is a corresponding need for a satellite radio communication system that supports advanced features such as speaker phone capability, data communications, upgradeable antenna, and multiple power configurations. Thus, a need exists for a docking accessory incorporating these advanced features, in which the SSU can be used.